


A Letter to Roman - Incomplete

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Remus writes Roman a letter reflecting on their past
Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Letter to Roman - Incomplete

~~Dearest~~ ~~dear~~ ~~Ro~~ Roman, 

I know you ~~loathe~~ ~~despise~~ hate me, but I ~~wanted~~ ~~needed~~ ~~had to~~ wanted to explain things.

When we were kids, we were inseparable. We slept in the same room, we played games together, we even obsessed over Disney together. We were closer than glue and paper.

Then, things began to change.

I ~~don’t~~ ~~know~~ ~~understand~~ can’t comprehend why, but you suddenly ~~didn’t want to~~ stopped talking with me about your ideas. You even stopped talking to me, playing with me, looking at me.

I guess it was like Logan said. Thomas began to filter us apart. 

You ~~don’t~~ ~~can’t~~ ~~need~~ ~~have to~~ don’t know how it felt; to watch the rift grow in our room, but having no power to change it.

I watched the crack in the wall slowly grow until it was a clear divide in our room. I watched the room split, saw my half grow darker and darker as your room stayed the same. 

And the divide just kept growing. It pushed me away, into the darkness, the void.

Soon, I could barely see you at all. I felt lost without my twin, my other half. My brother and my best friend. I felt empty.

It was months later, when I stopped being afraid of my thoughts and accepted my fate, that Deceit found me. He ~~cared~~ ~~took me in~~ accepted me into the Dark Sides. He taught me what ‘Intrusive Thoughts’ were.

Deceit helped me to recognise why Thomas had filtered me away, and soon my sadness and anger became too warped in confusion and acceptance to be recognised anymore. 

~~Roman, I miss you~~ I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happened to me, to us.

If I could do anything in the world to bring us back, to make us equal again, I would. ~~I would give my spleen~~.

[The remainder of the letter consists of scribbles and crossed out words, ending in a ragged edge as evidence of someone tearing it off.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Have a tissue. If you liked this, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
